


Случайный боец

by Norda



Category: Loveless, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многие верят в судьбу, но не все готовы плыть по течению. Некоторые бросают вызов судьбе, но им не всегда удаётся убежать от неё. Особенно, когда она удачно подставляет подножку.... или дождь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.  Бои и старые знакомые.

Марка Аквилу на так называемые «Соревнования бойцов и жертв» занесло совершенно случайно — просто был поблизости по делам, зарядил дождь, который обещал быть долгим, на двери спортзала, мимо которого как раз проходил, висело объявление — так что решил просто скоротать время.  
Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как Марк окончил школу для бойцов и жертв, но как только он прошёл в помещение, ему показалось, что этих нескольких лет и не было. Ни атмосфера, ни вездесущая суета с тех пор ничуть не изменились, те же споры и разговоры, в толпе мелькали лица разной степени знакомства. Всё было на столько привычно, что Марк подсознательно напрягся, ожидая услышать в след шепотки: «Аквила? Не родственник ли того, что...?». В годы юности от них нельзя было нигде скрыться, к тому же в его любой толпе всегда выдавали приметный хвост с белой кисточкой на конце и ухо — тоже с белым пятнышком.  
Сколько же Марку пришлось выдержать в школе и на соревнованиях обидных слов и оскорблений. Взрослые ещё ограничивались словами и взглядами, но дети более жестоки — они не упускали случая обозвать, подначить, а то и затеять драку. Среди учителей Аквила получил славу драчуна, но никто из них никогда и не думал разбирать причины драк.  
Сейчас же на него никто не обращал внимания, но в остальном ничего не изменилось: на арене всё также сражались боевые пары или одиночки, зрители делали ставки на победителя или кучковались, обсуждая достоинства и недостатки сражающихся; немногие подростки восторженно висели на перилах, не спуская взглядов с арены. Марк невольно вспомнил себя в их возрасте: когда-то он тоже верил, что бои — это смысл жизни, что важно найти свою пару, управлять связью… Жизнь показала — Марк усмехнулся: всего каких-то несколько лет, но сколько всего за них произошло — что без всего этого можно обойтись, и что мир не ограничивается рамками мира и кодексом правил владеющих силой.  
Он перебросил куртку на руку, высмотрел местечко потише, и, не торопясь, отправился туда вдоль ограждения балкона, обходя шумные компании — общаться не хотелось, хотя среди людей и мелькали знакомые лица. Сухощавого и высокого мужчину, перегородившего путь, он тоже узнал, и тоже постарался обойти, но тот очень не вовремя повернулся в сторону Марка.  
— Аквила! — высокомерный голос был под стать его обладателю. Холодные глаза уставились на Марка.  
Директора школы, наводящего священный ужас на учеников, не легко забыть даже спустя несколько лет, особенно если он знаком с твоими родными. Марк не отвёл взгляд — и теперь это оказалось проще, чем в детстве. Заодно оказалось, что бывший директор не такой уж и высокий, как это воспринималось в детстве и юности — одного роста с Марком.  
— Здравствуйте, директор!  
— Давно, давно тебя не видел, Аквила. Наверно, с тех пор, как ты школу закончил.  
Марк в ответ сдержано кивнул, всё ещё не отводя взгляда. Но на этот раз сдался Минами:  
— Плохо, что ты не используешь свои способности. Это не похвально, Аквила. Тебе...  
— У меня своя жизнь, господин Минами, — Марк жёстко прервал бывшего директора. Теперь он уже не был ребёнком, чтобы позволить старшим читать себе нотации и нравоучения.  
У кресел за спиной Минами, как раз там, куда и направлялся Марк, остановилась стайка ребят.  
— И всё—таки, Аквила, я настаиваю, что такой жертве как ты... — Минами не сдавался.  
Марк быстро взвесил вероятности: спешить вперёд теперь не было смысла, резко разворачивать спиной к бывшему директору означало для Марка что-то вроде трусости. Оставалось только повернуть в разговор в сторону:  
— А вы что здесь делаете? Всё—таки это соревнования не того статуса, на котором необходимо ваше присутствие. Неужели выбираете нового бойца?  
Марк, хоть и избегал мира владеющих силой, но старался быть в курсе событий. А уж про то, что Минами до сих пор не вернул себе собственноручно воспитанного бойца, знали все. Минами просчитался, когда сам отдал самого сильного бойца школы Сеймею Аояги, а теперь Соби находился уже в руках другого, совсем ещё не обученного мальчишки. Несомненно, это был удар по самолюбию директора "Семи лун". И, судя по тому, что Минами отвёл глаза и уставился на арену, Марк угадал. Только радости от этого он не чувствовал, скорее какое то мрачное равнодушие. В своё время этот человек попортил ему не мало крови. Так что: баш на баш.  
Рука Минами стиснула поручень перил, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Марк уже собрался уходить, даже шевельнулся, перенося центр тяжести на другую ногу, когда Рицу заговорил вновь.  
— Нет. Я просто наблюдаю за боями... Настоящими боями, а не их школьными жалкими подобиями... Пара, что сейчас будет сражаться, очень интересует Нагису. Ты кстати, слышал о её экспериментах с Зеро?  
— Трудно найти человека, который бы о них не слышал.  
— Я имею в виду мальчишек Зеро — Минами чуть выделил голосом слово "мальчишек".  
— Я вижу, что Вам не по вкусу эта пара в стенах столь уважаемого учреждения, как школа «Семь лун» — безэмоционально и равнодушно откликнулся Марк, разговор с директором ему продолжать не хотелось. Тот не ответил, и оба демонстративно уставились на арену. Внизу рефери как раз объявлял участников поединка: боевая пара Неспящих с одной стороны круга и боец-одиночка — с другой уже были готовы к схватке.  
— Неравный бой, — пробормотал Марк, — одиночка против полноценной пары.  
— Ты про него — Минами оживился, кивнул подбородком в сторону одиночки — Недавнее приобретение клуба, продан своей жертвой, обучен одной из школ с севера. Неплохой потенциал, но пока особо хорошим приобретением себя не показал. - Минами усмехнулся и добавил - Скорее показал себя очень неудачным приобретением.... И перепродать никак не может.  
"Приобретение?" — слово, как липкая паутина, повторилась в мозгу. Бойцы очень часто рассматривались в мире владеющих силой как рабы, которых можно покупать и продавать, дарить и даже обменивать. Школы и клубы были прекрасным прикрытием для этого. И Аквила хорошо об этом знал, так как принадлежал этому миру по праву рождения.  
— Вы, я смотрю, всё такой же знаток бойцов и школ — Марк тихонько проговорил всё тем же скучным голосом — перед глазами промелькнули посиделки Минами с его дядей и тётей, которые он наблюдал с самого детства. Бойцы и методы обучения, школы и их политика — вот были главными темами тех бесед.

На этот раз его голос потонул в шуме голосов — бой начался, зрители столпились у перил, вглядываясь на арену и споря между собой. Марк поморщился, подумав, в очередной раз с тех пор как он зашёл в этот клуб, что в этом мире ничего не меняется.  
Противники тем временем обменялись несколькими быстрыми стандартными "ударами", и теперь приостановились, обдумывая дальнейшие ходы. С того места, где находился Марк, сражающиеся были хорошо видны. Пара Неспящих (два парня в возрасте лет 18-19 в модных ярких рубашках) бравировали на публику, и, судя по их расслабленным позам, были уверены в лёгкой победе. Боец-одиночка напротив держался скованно и как-то отстранёно. Он почти не двигался и был больше похож на вырезанный из картона макет, которые устанавливают в качестве рекламы на улицах и в супермаркетах.  
Жертва Неспящих положил руку на плечо своего бойца и выкрикнул команду. Переливающаяся жёлто—оранжевая с красными прожилками волна хлынула к одиночке. Тот шевельнулся, вытянул вперёд руку, создавая щит; ударная сила столкнулась с прозрачной преградой, рассыпаясь на брызги. Первый удар заклинания боец выдержал, однако до конца огненная волна не исчезла, наоборот оранжевая сущность, теперь больше похожая на щупальцы плотного тумана, заклубилась, набирая силу и яркость. Неспящие довольно усмехнулись, поглядывая на балконы, в поисках восхищения блестяще проведённого трюка. Одиночка тоже оглянулся по сторонам, взгляд на мгновение поднялся вверх и окинул зрителей на балконах, перегнувшихся с перил. Странный взгляд, без интереса, не тот, каким прощупывают толпу, оценивая настроения или кого то ищут. Марк мгновенно напрягся - такой взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Теперь всё его внимание было направлено на одиночку, он даже успел увидеть, как тот резко вдохнул и сжал кулак. В следующее мгновение боец убрал щит, и сила яркой плетью бросилась к нему, цепляясь за шею. Бой был закончен.  
Пара Неспящих принимала аплодисменты и похвалу. Толпа вокруг Марка и Минами восторженно свистела и галдела, особенно старались подростки. То там, то здесь люди протягивали над ареной руки, складывая пальцы в знак, обозначающий смерть ещё в Древнем Риме. Марк подумал, что это подражание одной из популярных развлекательных передач, в которой соревнования спортсменов проходили в атмосфере античных декораций и должны были напоминать игры древности. Боец Неспящих даже уже занёс руку со сгустком энергии, готовый в один момент по одобрению рефери прикончить соперника и окончательно завершить поединок.  
«Как на гладиаторских боях, — с тем же отвращением, что и раньше подумал Марк, — "что тогда люди погибали на потеху толпе, что сейчас!».  
Но не на его глазах и не сейчас. Он нагнулся над перилами, нашёл глазами рефери и крикнул со всей силы:  
— Жизнь, Пусть живёт! Пусть живёт!  
Голос неожиданно громко пронёсся по всему залу, даже бойцы на арене вскинули головы в поисках источника звука. Толпа вокруг Марка притихла — участь чужого бойца им была особо и не важна. Теперь всё решал рефери. Марк вцепился в перила, не спуская с него глаз. Тот посмотрел под балкон, кивнул, и только потом дал отмашку Неспящим. Марк видел, как раздражённо опустил руку боец, разворачиваясь к жертве — он явно не был настроен на то, чтобы уйти с арены без последнего заклятья, которое, без сомнения, должно было ещё больше поразить зрителей и прибавить поклонников.  
Почувствовав кожей чужой взгляд, Аквила повернул голову — это смотрел проигравший боец. Только во взгляде не было ни благодарности, ни радости, только какая-то смесь из раздражения и усталости: не сегодня, так завтра ему снова сражаться на арене.  
Марку внезапно стало противно и мерзко находиться здесь: в этом помещении, среди этих людей, он неожиданно остро пожалел, что зашёл сюда, спасаясь от дождя, да вообще оказался в этой части города.  
— Кому он принадлежит? — его вопрос прозвучал сухо и жёстко.  
Минами ответил не сразу, только когда Марк перевёл на него хмурый взгляд.  
— Беппо. Он владелец клуба,— Рицу прищурился, — Ты, что купить этого бойца хочешь? Зачем тебе смертник? Я могу тебе подогнать бойца получше.  
— Это моё дело, — Марк бросил уже на ходу, уже разворачиваясь и шагая к лестницам на нижний этаж. Предложение Минами его не интересовало.

Беппо он нашёл легко. Тот поначалу упрямился, но имя, одной из старых и известных семей в мире владеющих силой, и бравирование родственниками Лепидами сделали своё дело — через полчаса в кабинет, окна которого выходили на парк, двое молодчиков привели угрюмого бойца. Жертва, сопровождающая покупку, отпустил связь, напоследок сдавив до боли, да ещё и хлестанув как плетью. На возмущённый взгляд Марка он ответил:  
— С ним по жестче надо, и наказаний не жалеть, а то он уж слишком наглый.  
Боец, видимо, уже привыкший к подобному обращению, из—под чёлки взглянул на Марка. Взгляд был колючий — жертву в новом хозяине он уже почуял, и ничего хорошего не ждал.  
Марк шагнул вперёд, нить связи привычно, не смотря на отсутствие в течении нескольких лет тренировок, и даже радостно сформировалась в руке. Остальное было делом техники — и вот уже почти забытое чувство связи с бойцом охватило Марка. Теперь оставались лишь формальности по оформлению сделки и оплате. Напоследок Беппо, протянул распечатанные на принтере листы:  
— Биография... —  
Марк не глядя сложил их вместе с купчей в два раза и сунул в карман куртки. Ему очень не терпелось покинуть это заведение. 

На улице ливень за прошедший час не только не закончился, но даже усилился, поднялся шквалистый ветер, и стало гораздо холоднее. По тротуару шла женщина, держащая за руку маленькую девочку в розовом плаще. У обоих было по зонту: у неё чёрный в красную клетку, а у девочки бледно-розовый с котятами. Марк поёжился от холода, посмотрел через плечо на бойца. Тот стоял только в мятой футболке с длинными руками — ни сумки, ни даже пакета с вещами у него не было — и озирался по сторонам. Если самому Марку холодно в куртке, то уж парень точно скоро совсем закоченеет — надо было срочно решать что делать. Он прикинул, сколько у него наличности с собой, и набрал по телефону номер такси, который первый пришёл на ум. Мелодичный девичий голос ответил почти сразу, но Марк не стал называть спортзал, где они сейчас стояли, и попросил подъехать к Торговому центру неподалёку.

— Как тебя зовут? — странно, что Марк задал этот вопрос — имя было указанно в купчей, да и Беппо его называл, когда посылал охранников за бойцом, но сейчас Марку было важно услышать ответ от самого парня…. Или просто услышать его голос.  
Тот сначала перевёл взгляд на новую жертву—хозяина, помолчал. Вид у бойца был таким же угрюмым, как и в кабинете Бепппо, но затем он медленно и явно нехотя ответил:  
— Эска.  
Марк старательно выдавил улыбку:  
— Вот что, Эска... Сейчас пробежкой вон туда, — он кивнул в сторону пустой автобусной остановки в метрах ста от них, — Потом, туда — палец указал на остановку на другой стороне дороге и чуть дальше — и вон к тому зданию. — Марк первый сорвался с места — Догоняй!  
До места было совсем не далеко, но дождь за это время успел их подмочить. С волос капали холодные капли, плечи и спина эскиной футболки промокли, но такси подъехало почти сразу, так что они не особо замёрзли.

Всю дорогу по городу Марк молчал и про себя удивлялся своей глупости, из-за которой совершил столь неожиданную, неразумную и ненужную покупку. О собственном бойце он перестал мечтать ещё со старших классов школы, когда один из учителей так прямо и объяснил ему, что Аквиле, как сыну мятежного преподавателя не стоит и надеяться получить постоянного бойца, тем более способного и сильного. В то время никто ему поблажек не делал.  
Теперь Марк пялился на стену дождя за окном, машины, улицы и немногих прохожих, кожей чувствуя взгляд. Нить связи была слишком новой и тонкой, чтобы жертва мог почувствовать настроение бойца, но неприязнь Эски прекрасно чувствовалась и без этого.


	2. Дом, быт и всё такое.

Через полтора часа, уже поворачивая ключ в замке, Марк неожиданно подумал, что впускает в свой дом совершенно незнакомого парня. Более этого — Эска первый человек, который, войдёт в его жилище и жизнь за последний год. Конечно, два раза в неделю приходила горничная, но работала она уже года три и с Марком пересекалась очень редко. После гибели Мирры год назад, он полностью увяз в новой работе и старался поменьше появляться в квартире, где всё напоминало жену. Ему уже не раз советовали просто поменять жильё, но Марку было просто некогда. А когда появлялось свободное время, то он всегда находил дело, лишь бы быть занятым.  
— Проходи, — Марк кивнул бойцу, а сам щёлкнул выключателем.   
Эска прошёл на пару шагов в коридоре, и как будто вжался в стену, как и в машине, теребя рукава футболки. Марк снял куртку, очень аккуратно и немного медлительней, чем обычно, повесил на вешалку, постарался улыбнуться ещё дружелюбнее и развернулся к бойцу. Тот на улыбку отреагировал точно также, как и за все полтора часа их знакомства — то есть никак.   
— Ты есть хочешь?  
Ноль внимания. Марк уточнил вопрос:  
— Курицу с рисом будешь?   
Эска почему то напрягся, обхватил себя руками, как будто ожидал, что Марк его накажет прямо здесь и сейчас, и глухо отрывисто сказал:  
— Я не буду сражаться на боях. За меня не стоило платить деньги.   
— Я не заинтересован в боях… Так курицу будешь?  
Боец удивлённо моргнул, но всё ещё осторожно, с опаской глядел на Марка. Через несколько ударов сердца, Эска то ли решил покорится судьбе и не злить нового хозяина, то ли решил, что голод не тётка, и наполовину выдохнул, наполовину проскрипел - Да.   
— Я сейчас разогрею. Поедим. Я сам с утра ничего не ел, даже обед пропустил — Марк немного расслабился и направился в кухню. Он уже мыл руки, когда заметил, что Эска так и стоит в коридоре. Марк мысленно обругал себя: парень в чужом доме, что ожидать от незнакомца не знает, к тому же наверняка замёрз, в одной то футболке. Причём другой одежды у него и нет.  
— Эска, давай я тебе одежду дам переодеться.  
Боец кивнул, и на этот раз отделился от стены.   
— Если хочешь, можешь искупаться. Я с едой буду не меньше минут пятнадцать возиться.   
Боец снова кивнул.  
Марк заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть: очень хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть за плечи кивающего упрямца. Но вместо этого отвёл в ванную, достал из шкафа полотенце, показал где взять шампунь и гель для душа и сообщил, что принесёт чистую одежду.  
Только в своей комнате Марк выдохнул и постарался разобраться с ситуацией: боец появился в его жизни неожиданно. Но теперь жалеть об этом было поздно, так что оставалось только разбираться по ситуации. Тем более в квартире две спальни (в «гостевой» они с Миррой хотели сделать когда-нибудь детскую), так что друг другу мешать не будут, а при желании (и при загруженном рабочем графике Марка) в квартире можно даже почти не встречаться.  
Эска появился на кухне ровно через пятнадцать минут (Марк случайно проверил по часам). Только теперь, когда парень сидел перед ним, Марк мог его рассмотреть подробнее: рыжие волосы, ещё тёмные от воды, сходивший синяк на скуле, морщинки около рта, на шее небольшой шрам и цепочка, уходящая под ворот футболки. Но больше всего выделялись руки — чуть выше запястья их покрывали неровные шрамы. Много шрамов. Марк почувствовал, что сжал челюсти от гнева — о способе укрепления связи через боль он тоже знал. Ужин так и проходил в неловком молчании: боец не проявлял желания поговорить, а Марк пока не знал о чём. Не спрашивать же его о биографии: больше, чем в тех листках, боец сейчас сам всё равно не скажет, а боевые характеристики и прошлые жертвы бойца Марка не интересовали.  
Впрочем, спокойно поужинать им так и не дали. Звонок мобильного телефона разбил напряжённую тишину так неожиданно, что вздрогнули оба. Неохотно взглянув на экран, где высветился незнакомый номер, Марк поморщился, уже прикинув список тех, кто это мог бы быть. Догадка подтвердилась — опять Минами. Надо же - даже номер успел узнать. Директор предложил Марку подыскать способного бойца в обмен на приобретённого сегодня… или просто продать за сумму в два раза дороже той, что сегодня заплатил Марк.  
— Менять не собираюсь, продавать тоже, — Марк жестко прервал поток слов бывшего директора и нажал на кнопку отключения разговора. Он уже хотел возвращаться столу, когда в зеркале поймал напряжённый взгляд бойца — Эска, а ты случайно не знаешь, почему тобой Минами Рицу интересуется?  
— Минами — это директор «Семи лун»? Я не знаю, зачем я ему нужен. — Эска слишком быстро уставился в свою тарелку, доедая остатки ужина.  
— Если ему не нужен ты, тошда ему нужен я, — задумчиво протянул Марк — А это мне ещё больше интересно.

После ужина боец сам помыл посуду, без напоминаний и, причём, не только свою тарелку, но и всю посуду, что скопилась за два дня.   
— Ты посуду любишь мыть? — Марк растянул губы в напряжённой улыбке, но если честно, боец его приятно удивил. Сам он мыть посуду очень не любил, а часто и вообще забывал.

После ужина Марк вспомнил, что ещё не показал новосёлу квартиру, чем и занялся.   
— Из гостиной выход на большой балкон. Если на соседнем балконе заметишь старушку, то громко поздоровайся. Обязательно громко, а то она глуховата…. Ноутбук не валяется в углу дивана — он там лежит, и там же я работаю. Бумаги могут лежать на всём столе, даже на кресле, но их трогать нельзя — я их сам уберу… Эта двухстворчатая дверь никуда не ведёт — это большая кладовка. В комнатах есть ещё по небольшой гардеробной, считай те же кладовки…. Это ванная — ты её уже видел. Дверь в мою спальню — на этих словах тоненькая нить связи дрогнула, и усилилась неприязнь Эски, но Марк решил это проигнорировать и шагнул к следующей двери — Это твоя. Постельное бельё в общей кладовке, одежду тебе купим на днях… Ну, вот — теперь можно посмотреть телевизор.  
К телевизору Марк бросился почти как к бойлеру с водой в жаркую погоду, но перед кухней успел свернуть. К холодильнику за пивом. Сейчас телевизор представлял собой самый лучший вариант — в такой ливень, который они видели с балкона, сходить в магазин казалось кощунством, ложиться спать было рано. Остался только телевизор: включил, выбрал канал и смотри.   
За четыре часа просмотра развлекательной передачи, новостей и ещё пол-фильма Эска не произнёс и двадцати слов, предпочитая кивки вместо ответов и, в редком случае, односложные предложения. Марк чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон и нечто средним между факиром и ведущем развлекательной передачи, которому вместо очередной звезды подсунули попугая, пообещав, что он разговаривающий. К половине двенадцатого ночи он сдался и, оставив пульт Эске, ушёл спать.   
Но заснуть быстро не удалось, Марк ещё долго ворочался, прислушивался к связи. Только сейчас боец немного успокоился, расслабился, значительно снизилась нервозность. Где-то через четверть часа Марк услышал, как Эска тихонечко прошёл мимо двери. Вопреки ожиданию присутствие постороннего человека в доме совсем не мешало, даже, наоборот, успокаивало.   
«Мы поладим, — подумал Марк, — пусть Эска не разговорчивый и угрюмый, но всё равно поладим». И заснул. День выдался тяжёлый.


	3. Страхи из прошлого и снова старые знакомые

— Марк, Марк, Марк! Уже утро! .... Утро уже! Просыпайся, — ужасные для утра звуки доносились из за двери. Именно в эти минуты Марк проклинал тот час, день и заодно, хотя прошло меньше чем четыре месяца, год, что связался с Эской. Вот где это видано, чтобы в воскресенье вставать в полвосьмого утра. Марк всего то один раз и пошутил, что будет неплохо по утрам делать зарядку. Именно, что пошутил, не подозревая, что боец за дело возьмётся очень серьёзно. В будни еще было нормально (главным образом потому, что Марк успевал уходить на работу до того, как Эску покинет сонливость и он настроится на зарядочный лад). В субботу отсыпались оба, но в воскресенье ..... именно в воскресенье... этот крокодил просыпался рано и будил Марка, да еще на пробежку в парк вытаскивал.  
— Марк, Марк просыпайся, — стук в дверь повторился с удвоенной силой. А Марк снова порадовался, что у Эски было железное правило не входить в его спальню без разрешения, видимо привитое одной из предыдущих жертв, а то бы наглости хватило и одело стащить, которое, уже натянутое на голову все равно не спасало. «Нет,.... Ну какая нелегкая меня занесла в тот день в этот клуб», — в очередной раз подумал Марк.  
— Мммм... Да проснулся я, проснулся, — не сколько ответил, сколько промычал в ответ Марк. И в очередной раз помянуя нелегкой тот день, когда ему встретился Эска, сделал сверхгеройское усилие и... сел. Теперь оставалось второе по усилию, но не по трудности важности, действие — встать на ноги.  
Раз-два — сделал. Ну вот, теперь действия полегче — дойти до ванной, легкий душ и кофе.  
Кофе было вручено еще по дороге в ванную, и сильно понизило уровень ворчливости Марка. Все таки с какой стороны ни посмотри, а появление Эски в его жизни было благоприятным: принесло некую упорядоченность, заполнило пустоту и в душе, и в доме Марка, которые были его неотступными спутниками все время после внезапной гибели Мирры.

***

Сначала Марк не хотел о ней говорить, даже сам не знал почему. Наверно, боялся, что начни он рассказывать о погибшей жене посторонним людям, и такая хрупкая память о драгоценных событиях и минутах будет растоптана чужим равнодушием, завистью или злобой. Даже Эске боялся говорить, а тот и не спрашивал ни о чем, даже когда Марк молча вертел в руках её фотографии, не разрешал пользоваться большой оранжевой с маками кружкой или в очередной раз молча прощёлкивал один кадр за другим на экране ноутбука, или на вопрос об очередном правиле в квартире отвечал «так Мирра решила» или «так Мирра считала». Перелом наступил только спустя полтора месяца, когда Марк нашел медальон Эски на тротуаре недалеко от поворота к дому. Сильное беспокойство и смятение бойца он уловил по связи уже несколько минут спустя.  
Когда подъездная дверь распахнулась еще до того, как он коснулся ручки, Марк тоже совсем не удивился. Он протянул выскочившему на улицу Эске кругляшек на цепочке, и немедленно по связи пронеслось тепло радости и облегчения бойца. Но только сначала — радость быстро сменилась острой настороженностью. Со стороны боец выглядел обыкновенно, но Марку как жертве было легко читать его эмоции по связи.  
Только в квартире Эска, стараясь подавить остроту эмоций, а заодно и любопытство поинтересовался:  
— Ты открывал медальон?  
Марк отрицательно покачал головой, прекрасно зная, что боец не сводит с него взгляда. Эска облегчённо выдохнул. Марк тогда не стал ни о чём спрашивать, и, прядя в квартиру, сделал вид, что разбирает документы. Он прекрасно знал и то, что боец топчется в дверях гостиной, и то, что пакеты с продуктами заняли два стула на кухне, а Эска даже не спешит их разбирать. Эска решался на разговор, и это было важнее.  
Прошло больше получаса, когда Эска осторожно приблизился к столу, где Марк к тому времени уже полностью погрузился в докуметы:  
— Я медальон потерял, когда пакеты перекладывал на улице.... Спасибо, что ты его нашел.... Мне он очень дорог, - слова давались тяжело, как будто он говорил из под воды.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — Марк буркнул в ответ, не отвлекаясь от бумаг. И заметив по связи, что боец все также напряжен, добавил, чтобы смягчить сухость предыдущих слов: — Он с краю дорожки лежал.  
Эска все еще не уходил. Наконец он спросил таким натянутым голосом, что Марк оглянулся, даже не сразу разобрав смысл слов:  
— Ты видел, что внутри?  
— Нет.  
— Всем моим предыдущим жертвам было интересно.... Показать?  
Эска протянул руку, медальон в его руках сверкнул отблеском солнечного луча из окна, щёлкнул металлический замок.  
— Вот.  
Марк посмотрел на металлическую раковину в ладонях. Маленькая цветная фотография молодой женщины. Марк кивнул:  
— Красивая! Это твоя мать?  
Эска кивнул и уже было шевельнул пальцами, чтобы защелкнуть медальон, как быстро заговорил:  
— Нет.... Точнее я маму и не помню совсем.... Точнее только волосы помню...рыжие... И еще немного из той жизни....— он повернул голову в сторону окна, стараясь не моргать. Марк быстро кивнул — какими методами набирали способных ребят в школы он знал (не редко и противозаконными способами, бывало, что и совсем малышей привозили), и про то как ломали бойцов при обучении знал тоже.  
— Я портрет из чужой фотографии вырезал…уже давно... Но главное здесь не она, а вот это, — он щёлкнул по глянцевому диску ногтем, протянул Марку, — Вот посмотри.  
Медальон лег на столик рядом с бумагами.  
Марк взял его в руки — внутри кругляша на приклееном кусочке коричневого картона было выведено чуть кривоватыми буквами «Эска МакКуновал».  
Марк перевел вопросительный взгляд на бойца:  
— Твое имя.  
— Это для того, чтобы не забыть, как меня зовут, — слова были сказаны с вызовом, да и Марк сам чувствовал по связи, что боец напряжен как перед боем.  
— Я понял, — Марк просто сказал в ответ. Они не смотрели друг на друга, переводя взгляд с предмета на предмет в комнате.  
Теперь молчание прервал Марк:  
— Фотография... та, которую я все время в руках верчу... И те, что в компьютере смотрю.... Это Мирра..... Мы были женаты всего три месяца, а год и три месяца назад она... Она поехала в магазин в другой район... — Марк сглотнул, говорить эти слова было всё еще непривычно и больно, — ...она попала в автокатастрофу.

Потом в тот день они долго разговаривали: Марк рассказывал о Мирре, о суровом детстве в семействе Лепидов, куда он попал после пропажи без вести отца и смерти матери, об учебе в школе «Семи лун» и о работе. У Эски была другая жизнь: детство до семи лет, маму и семью он помнил совсем немного, потом была школа, где выяснилось, что он чистый боец, а потом только бои и передача (считай перепродажа) от одной жертвы к другой. Они проговорили больше пары часов прежде, чем вспомнили про неразобранные пакеты на кухне, где за это время полностью разморозилась рыба и про звонок по работе, который должен был сделать Марк.

Этот разговор лишь подтвердил для Марка некоторые аспекты жизни товарища, о которых он догадывался раньше. К слову сказать, Эска сильно отличался от всех бойцов, с которыми Марк имел дело раньше. С Эской было все иначе: он мог шарахнуться, даже от Марка, если не замечал его приближения, вздрагивал от случайных касаний, почти огрызнуться на мирное предложение сходить в кино. А иногда Марку казалось, что боец чуть ли не специально напрашивается на наказание. Но, несмотря на трудности и недомолвки, Марк стойко отказывался от предложения Минами обменять его на другого подготовленного бойца. Эска несколько раз был свидетелем их разговора, и каждый раз Марк чувствовал, как тот сжимается от страха. Но сам боец ни разу не спросил Марка о предложении Минами, ни просил его не продавать.  
Разговор в тот вечер изменил многое. Главным образом поведение бойца: он стал более спокойным и перестал искать в словах и поведении Марка подвох, а также вести себя так, как будто должен быть наказан. Нить связи укрепилась сама собой и ладить они стали лучше.

***

Утренний холодок приятно бодрил, расходящиеся тучки намекали, что день будет теплый. Парк встретил Марка и Эску шелестом осенней листвы, быстро исчезающей сыростью после ночного дождя — в этом году дожди почему-то предпочитали идти по выходным — и двумя щенками, которые носились друг за другом по асфальтовой площадке.  
Марк, глядя строго перед собой и стараясь сохранить нарочито беззаботное лицо, задумчиво спросил:  
— Может собаку заведем?  
Эска в ответ сначала внимательно поглядел на Марка, а затем несколько раз уверено мотнул головой из стороны в сторону. Хотя Эска и стал менее угрюмым и необщительным со своей жертвой, он все еще оставался малоразговорчивым.  
Марк продолжил тем же нарочито задумчивым голосом:  
— С ней нужно по утрам гулять и бегать… И будить не надо как меня — на последних словах Марк широко улыбнулся.  
Эска в ответ буркнул, уже смягчившись и отворачиваясь:  
— Собака уже была.  
Собака у них действительно уже была. Точнее ее на две недели буквально подбросил коллега Марка. А еще точнее просто забросил перед самым отъездом со словами, что Дженни — а звали пса именно так — не любит оставаться в собачьей гостинице. И именно в доме Марка ей будет лучше, и скучать она будет меньше.  
На самом деле Дженни по хозяину скучала не меньше, чем в гостинице. А вот из Эски это небольшое хитрющее создание породы бигль в легкую вило веревки. Да еще и практически не прилагая усилий.

Чужие системы Эска засек, когда они были в глубине парка вдали от посторонних глаз. Три боевые системы открылись одна за другой с разных сторон — они оказались в капкане.  
Эска постарался закрыть свою жертву, как требовали инстинкты бойца, но противников было слишком много.  
Из—за ближайшей беседки донесся высокомерный голос:  
— Марк Аквила, ну сколько можно дурачится? Ведь я тебя сколько раз по хорошему просил — отдай мне этого бойца. Тебе он для боев не нужен, а не использовать такой потенциал нельзя. Заметь, Аквила, ведь по хорошему просил. Я, знаешь ли, ценю хорошие отношения с Лепидами... А ты, Аквила, увы нет.  
На дорожку, не торопясь, вышел Минами, как всегда безупречно выгладивший. Шел он вольготно, как будто по коридорам своей школы, но медленно. По его знаку на дорожке появились все три пары, но замерли, образовав почти равный треугольник.  
Эска снова стремительно передвинулся, теперь так, чтобы перекрыть директору «Семи лун» подход к Марку. Марк перевёл дыхание, подготавливая слова, ситуация была не лёгкой, но отдавать Эску Минами он не собирался.  
— Господин директор, — Марк старался, чтобы его голос звучал вежливо, — вы же понимаете, что Вам не стоит ссорится с моей семьёй? И Эску я вам не отдам.  
— Аквила, о какой семье ты говоришь? Твой отец итак сильно пошатнул репутацию — последние слова Минами выделил особо, — а с Лепидом мы как-нибудь договоримся.  
Две пары нанесли удар сразу после слов директора. Эска успел раскрыть систему, но противников было больше. Они продержались всего несколько минут. Эска смог отбить четыре или пять атак, но пропустил одну, которая и попала по Марку. Его скрутило от боли, в глазах потемнело.  
— Марк, — Эска взволновано обернулся, но Марк покачал головой, надеясь, что боец не будет отвлекаться на него. А боль физическую Марк был способен выдержать. Он постарался успокоится, зная ещё по школьным боям, что испуганная или паникующая жертва плохой помощник бойцу, пустил по связи энергию, стараясь, чтобы она текла ровным потоком, прошептал, чтобы Эска поставил щит. Защиту пробило одно из следующих заклятий, которое на этот раз задело Эску. Боль усилилась, лица и предметы расплывались перед глазами. Марк прекрасно понимал, что они в меньшинстве и долго не продержаться. И знал, что это значит для Эски. Оставалось надеяться только на чудо.

— Уже и тут бои начали устраивать. Убирайтесь отсюда! — голос донёсся словно сквозь слой воды. Однако боль почти сразу прекратилась.  
На дорожке в метрах тридцати от них размахивал клюкой какой-то старичок. Марку его лицо ничего не говорило, остальные участники боя тоже с интересом оглядывались на него. Но Минами видимо старика узнал, так как дал отмашку своим уходить отсюда. Старик помахал им вслед клюкой и и сразу же повернул на соседнюю дорожку.  
Марк с Эской поддерживая друг друга доковыляли до ближайшей скамейки.  
— Ты вступил в бой за меня? — прошептал Марк, хотя говорить было еще трудно, и сривился, пытаясь выдавить улыбку, — Хотя обещал не сражаться больше?  
Эска кивнул и утвердительно ответил:  
— Да.... И буду. Ты знаешь кто этот старик?  
— Нет, но похоже Минами знает его хорошо… И боится.

Марка разбудили шаги. Он, не двигаясь, открыл глаза. На подсвеченном экране часов цифры показывали два сорок пять. Свет от них слабо освещал пространство, но Эску можно было узнать. Марк на мгновение коснулся связи — боец был взбудоражен, и одновременно в равных долях испуган и смущен. Марк приподнялся на локте:  
— Что случилось?  
— Марк… Тут... Вот сам посмотри — Эска замялся с ответом. Вздохнул, подтянул рукав футболки вверх, оголив плечо, и с надеждой и страхом произнес — Имя проявилось... Твое?  
Он опустился у изголовья кровати.  
Марк подтянулся, включил ночник. Имя проявилось в виде светло—коричневых черточек, совсем гладких на коже. Марк провел пальцем по имени:  
— Мое.  
Эска сразу успокоился, притиснулся поближе к кровати, наклонил голову, чтобы было удобней смотреть в глаза, и на распев произнес:  
— Зоркий? Я не встречал раньше таких имён... Но почему?  
Марк пожал плечами, — Не знаю, — подумав, добавил — Особой зоркостью я не отличаюсь... Тебе не нравится?  
Эска ответил быстро, будто боясь, что Марк неправильно понял:  
— Нравится.


End file.
